La question
by AimeeMagnus1850
Summary: Ashley va se réfugier dans la chambre de James après s'être fait grondée par sa mère. Elle va alors lui poser une question, à laquelle James ne sera répondre.


Coucou tout le monde !

Cet OS se passe lors d'un séjour de James au Sanctuaire d'Helen, Ashley est alors âgée d'une dizaine d'années.

Pensez aux reviews ;)

* * *

**La question**

Dans la nuit silencieuse, de petits pas pressés se firent entendre. Elle connaissait le chemin par coeur. Elle le faisait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre maternelle :

- Maman, j´ai peur, pleura la petite fille.

- Ashley ! Ma chérie, viens, dit une voix endormie.

La petite avança en direction du lit, l´escalada et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère.

- De quoi as-tu eu peur, ma chérie ?

- Des fantômes...

- Des fantômes ? Mais les fantômes n´existent pas, ou s'ils existent, ils sont gentils, sourit Helen.

- Je peux rester avec toi ?

- Bien sûr, viens.

Helen prit sa fille dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin Ashley fut réveillée par le vide à côté d´elle. Elle regarda autour, mais sa mère avait disparu. C´est alors qu´elle entendit l´eau couler dans la salle-de-bain. Elle décida de se rendormir, car si sa mère prenait sa douche cela voulait dire qu´il était tôt.

Quelques minutes passèrent mais elle n´arrivait pas à se rendormir. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et regarda l´heure sur la montre de sa mère.

-Quatre heures quarante-six ! s´écria Ashley. Maman est de plus en plus folle.

Elle remit la montre à sa place et tomba nez-à-nez avec la photo d´un homme. Elle ne l´avait jamais vu. Elle prit la photo entre ses mains. L´homme était de profil, avait les cheveux mi-longs et attachés, son regard sombre la fit frissonner ; en-dessous était écrit "Montague John Druit". Elle n´entendit pas sa mère sortir de la salle-de-bain.

- Oh Ashley. Je t´ai réveillée ? s´inquiéta Helen.

- Non ne t´inquiète pas maman. Qui c´est ? demanda Ashley en tendant la photo à sa mère.

Celle-ci ouvrit grand les yeux et lui arracha la photo des mains.

- Jeune fille, je vous ai déjà dit qu´il ne faut pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres. Sortez ! se fâcha Helen.

- Mais maman ! Qu´est-ce que j´ai fait ?

- J´AI DIT SORTEZ ! cria Helen.

La petite Ashley sortit les larmes aux yeux. Qu´est-ce qui venait de prendre à sa mère ? Elle n´avait jamais haussé la voix sans raison valable.

Helen, elle, s'était assise sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux. Jamais elle n'avait grondé Ashley aussi fort. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. D'une d'avoir grondé sa fille et de deux de lui mentir et par la même occasion s'être mentie à elle-même. Elle se leva et alla dans la chambre d'Ashley, elle comptait s'excuser de son emportement et rappeler à Ashley qui ne fallait pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres. Cette pensée la fit sourire, elle-même quand elle était enfant fouillait partout, malgré toutes les punitions qu'elle recevait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fouiller partout. C'était dans sa nature. Elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Ashley, elle frappa ; elle n'eut aucune réponse. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, elle décida alors d'entrer. Elle trouva la chambre vide, elle regarda partout mais au lieu de trouver Ashley elle trouva... un ravissant petit rongeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'est pas vrai tu t'es encore échappé de ta cage !

Elle prit la petite boule de poil dans ses bras et la ramena dans sa cage.

James se réveilla en sursaut en sentant quelque chose de lourd et humide posé sur son bras. James fut surpris de voir... Ashley.

- Ashley ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Maman... m´a... grondé, sanglota Ashley.

- Pourquoi ?

Il regarda sa montre.

- Si tôt ! Qu´as-tu fais de si grave pour qu´elle se fâche contre toi de si bonne heure ?

-Je ne sais pas.

James fronça les sourcils ; jamais Helen ne se serait fâchée sans raison contre sa fille. James prit l´enfant dans ses bras et la berça pour faire cesser ses pleurs.

- Tu as dû faire quelque chose pour qu´elle se fâche, dit doucement James.

- J´ai juste trouvé une photo, avoua Ashley.

- Ah ? Et une photo de quoi ? demanda James.

- De qui tu veux dire ! Y'avait écrit "Montague John Druit", je crois. Tu connais ? demanda Ashley.

A ses mots la main de James se crispa sur l´épaule d´Ashley. Il reprit contenance et se râcla la gorge.

- John Druit ? Non désolé ça ne me dit rien, mentit James.

- James ?

- Oui, Ashley ?

- Est-ce que tu aimes ma maman ?

- Oui bien sûr, ta mère est l´une de mes plus vieilles amies, elle compte beaucoup pour moi.

-Mais non... je voulais dire : est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ?

James s´étrangla avec sa salive.

- Non. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Bah...euh...en fait...euh... j´aimerais t´appeler... papa.

James ne sut quoi répondre. Il adorait Ashley mais il ne voulait pas prendre la place d´un autre ; même si l´autre en question ne connaissait pas l´existence d´Ashley et avait disparu depuis un siècle.

-Je vais aller me préparer, rendors-toi si tu veux.

James embrassa Ashley sur le front et se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain.

Quelques heures plus tard, Helen était installée à son bureau. James entra avec des dossiers à la main.

- Helen, il faut que l´on parle, dit James en déposant les dossiers sur le bureau.

- James je suis occupée. On parlera plus tard, répondit Helen sans même le regarder.

- Ashley m´a parlé ce matin de...

- Si tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ça ne te regarde pas ! s´énerva Helen.

- Mais...

- James, ne prends pas le rôle de quelqu'un d'autre, tu n´es qu´un invité.

- Elle m´a demandé si elle pouvait m´appeler Papa, Helen, dit calmement James.

- Quoi ? Qu´est-ce que tu as répondu ?

- Je n´ai rien répondu. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais remplacer son père, mais, j´ai été là pendant ta grossesse. J´ai été là pour lui donner son biberon la nuit quand tu dormais, lors de ses premiers pas. Depuis sa naissance, je n´ai cessé de faire des allers-retours entre ton Sanctuaire et le mien. Tu te souviens de son premier mot ?

Helen hocha la tête.

- Oh bien sur que tu t´en souviens. C´était Noël, on ouvrait les cadeaux. Et là ; elle a dit avec sa toute petite voix "James".

- Je me souviens surtout que tu a mis trois jours à t´en remettre, rigola Helen.

- Je voudrais savoir si…

- James, je suis désolée mais non ; je sais que tu feras tout pour Ashley et que tu la considères comme ta fille, mais je ne pense pas que… Non je voudrais que tu restes Oncle James, désolée.

Dans l´entrebâillement de la porte, Ashley et Henry observait la scène. Ashley laissa tomber son masque, une larme orpheline coula sur sa joue.

- J'suis désolé Ash', murmura Henry à Ashley.

- On va voir Bigfoot ! souria Ashley.

- Le dernier arrivé est une poule mouillée !

Ashley laissa Henry partir devant et regarda une dernière fois dans le bureau.

- T´inquiète pas, tu seras mon papa secret, murmura Ashley avant de partir rejoindre Henry.

Il y en a qui ont des papas d'amour, moi j´en ai un secret.

* * *

Ça vous a plu ? Laissez votre avis.

Une petite review ? :)


End file.
